Really Shinra?
by et12356
Summary: RECENTLY REDONE. This fic used to be called Izaya in bondage, it was crap so I rewrote it. Still basically PWANP; Porn with Almost no Plot. Includes Bondage, Lemon, Smut, Yaoi. Don't Like, Don't Read. Summary: Izaya is screwed, literally and metaphorically. Contains slight angst.


**AN/ Hey, just so you know. This is much improved. I can't believe what crap the first draft was, I'm pretty sure I have matured a lot as a writer since then. All thanks to my lovely IRL beta (she doesn't have an account). Review and tell me if you want a sequel. Also, if you don't know me (which most of you probably don't, and I hope none of you know me in real life) then I'll do some self promotion. Don't worry, I am totally ashamed. **

**I have writen fics for Hetalia, Drrr, FMAB, Harry Potter (rarely), Atla, LoK, Ouran, and Merlin. I have watched more animes than that, they just have smaller fandoms, and therfore, less inspiration. **

**If you haven't seen Baccano, you should, it's amazing. Two of the characters from Baccano appear in Drrr, and Baccano and Drrr are produced and other stuff by the same people. **

**Basically Baccano is about hot gangsters, sexy assertive female characters (one of which is an explosives expert, hence the scars all over her face [she's still really hot though]) greedy old men, a Homonculus who has feelings, wickedly insane serial killers who kill because apparently killing is fun, a person named Claire who is so awesome that we have no clue what he is, two people named Isaac and Miria who stole the door to a museum so no one could get in, Firo (a guy who looks and acts just like a slightly smarter Italy) the devil (who is actually quite decent, surprisingly enough), and a whole wack of these people have immortality. It's hard to get into the show because all throughout the series they switch between three different years, so if you don't pay attention to what year it is (they tell you what year they're switching to) you get completely lost. It's kind of like piecing a puzzle together. It's not told chronologically. **

**Anyway onto the pre-fic stuff.**

**I own nothing, except your souls. Jk, If I owned your souls, I would have been a death scythe by now, I'm sure one of you is a witch. Not that I'm implying that you're kishin eggs or anything. *Feigns Innocence.***

**Warnings: Lemon, Domination, Whipping, Bondage, Yaoi, Swearing, Don't Like, Don't read. It's rated M for a reason.**

**Fic Time, hell yeah.**

Shizuo was happy, not only had he not seen the flea all day. He was off work for the first time in a month. At least he was happy till he got home, then he was for once, ecstatic, although he didn't show it on the outside.

A bound and tied Izaya was lying blindfolded on his bed, moaning with pleasure as a vibrator was in him, but unable to achieve release because of the cock ring locked around his length.

He decided he couldn't ruin a perfect opportunity like this.

"Hello, flea," he said. Izaya froze, his face showing horror for a split second. Then a mask of calm settled on his face. Shizuo could see the brunette was at his peak, he probably couldn't stand much more. Shizuo's clothes dropped to the floor.

"Shizu-chan, let me go."

"You're in no place to be demanding anything," Shizuo chuckled. He pressed his lips to Izaya's, forcing his way into the cavern. The kiss was angry, violent, abusive. As Shizuo kissed the informant, he stroked his shaft with one hand, pumping it slowly. He pulled away from Izaya. The brunette's lips were bruised beyond belief. Shizuo's hand went to his own mouth. Izaya tasted… good. He leaned down and bit the skin on Izaya's collar, causing the informant to cry out with both pleasure and pain resonating in his voice. He entangled his fingers in the informant's hair and pressed their lips together again. Why did Izaya taste so good?

Shizuo dominated the kiss and explored the cavern. Izaya made sweet whimpering noises and moans into the kiss that made the monster deep down in Shizuo purr. The bodyguard pulled apart from Izaya and began to kiss his way down his chest. He stopped at the informant's nipple, and bit down on the hard nub. Izaya screamed, the sound of the shout resonating with both pain and pleasure. His back arched and he fell back to the bed, a moaning mess.

"Please, Shizu-chan. I can't stand it anymore. Please take me. I don't care about preparation."

"Why little Izaya-kun is a masochist. Then I guess you won't mind if I don't go easy on you."

Shizuo bit down on Izaya's abused nipple. Then he circled the nub with his tongue, slowly soothing it from the harsh bite. "I want to hear you moan my name Izaya-kun."

"Sh-Shizu-chan."

"My real name flea, you will only say my real name." Shizuo untied and lifted Izaya's legs up over his shoulders and removed the vibrator.

"Say it properly."

"Shizuo p-please, let me come, please," Izaya whimpered pathetically. Shizuo removed the informant's blindfold. There was pain and fear in his eyes. They were like mirrors of blood, showing all the hurt that Shizuo had given Izaya. For some reason this made Shizuo angry. It wasn't his fault, the informant deserved it. He was always hurting , even indirectly killing other people. He deserved what he got.

Izaya screamed as Shizuo hit a ruler against Izaya's pale, left haunch. Then Shizuo traced his fingers around Izaya's mouth and pressed them past his soft, gasping lips. He brought the ruler down again, even harder and Izaya, surprising the brunette and making his eyes pool with tears

"Suck" he commanded. Izaya ran his tongue over Shizuo's fingers thoroughly lathering them with saliva. Shizuo hated the look in Izaya's eyes. One of fear. Everyone showed that face when they saw him. They hurried by on the streets, avoiding eye contact. He hated that look. He pulled his fingers out of Izaya's mouth and began to undo the knots binding his legs.

"W-What are you doing?"

"This isn't right. I can't do this, even after everything you've done. I won't hurt someone who can't fight back. You're the only one besides Tom, Simon, Shinra, and Celty who isn't scared of me. I don't want you to fear me."

Izaya's face turned to one of shock. Shizuo grabbed a small silver key he found on the bedside table and unlocked Izaya's hands. The informant rubbed the raw, red flesh on his wrists.

"The shower is down the hall, take a left."

"I don't want to jerk off. Don't get me wrong, you're still a monster. But… I want you to finish me," Izaya said quietly.

Shizuo looked at him doubtfully. Izaya sighed and lay back against the bed, arms folded behind his head. "You may be a monster, Shizuo, but you aren't a bad looking one, and you're not a mean one either. Besides that, who else can say they were fucked senseless by the monster of Ikebukuro?"

"Who can say that they dominated Ikebukuro's most hated informant?" Shizuo replied.

"Not one person, would you like to be the first?" Izaya smirked. Shizuo thought about it. He didn't have to think long. Soon his tongue was wrestling with Izaya's, his hands in Izaya's hair, the informant moaning his name, whimpering with every touch. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer in his bedside table. Izaya shook his head.

"Shizuo, don't bother, I need you now." He was begging Shizuo. The heat around his legs was nearly unbearable. "Please." Shizuo sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely, don't go easy on me, I can take it." Shizuo looked doubtfully at Izaya's small, vulnerable-looking frame. He shrugged, he wouldn't go as hard as he could on Izaya, but he could get him to think he was. Now that he thought about it, his hate for Izaya had seemed to diminish enough that he didn't want to kill him. That didn't mean he liked him, it just meant that he would miss getting to beat the flea up with garbage cans.

"Alright." Shizuo pressed his tip against Izaya's entrance and pushed in slowly.

"Please, faster, I can take it!" Izaya begged. Shizuo complied and as soon as he was fully sheathed in Izaya, he pulled on to the tip and thrust back in. Izaya screamed with both pleasure and pain, his scream turned into a moan as an overwhelming feeling desire for Shizuo to do it again covered his body, focusing on his abdomen in a tight ball of heat. Shizuo pulled out and thrust in hard, this time hitting Izaya's prostate at almost full force. Izaya's vision was filled with stars and he clung to Shizuo panting, their sweaty bodies pressed together.

Shizuo began a pace of thrusting in and out of Izaya, hitting his prostate, then avoiding it for a while. He noticed that the cock ring was still on Izaya and he took it off, then he continued thrusting into the moaning informant. "Shizuo, I-I'm going to come," Izaya whispered breathily, as Shizuo began stroking Izaya's shaft in rhythm with his invasion of Izaya's lower entrance. Izaya called out as he released. Shizuo felt Izaya's hot cavern tighten around him. The pressure built up and he released into Izaya. He pulled out, his cum trickling down Izaya's thigh.

Shizuo collapsed beside Izaya, the two of them panting.

"I'm p-pretty sure that was the best sex I've ever had," Izaya panted weakly.

"Oh yeah, and I wasn't even going my hardest, imagine that," Shizuo smirked.

"It sounds like somebody has feelings for me, hmm?"

"Not a chance. II went my hardest, I'm pretty sure you would die," Shizuo said seriously. Izaya paled.

"I thought you wanted me to die?"

"I hate to admit it, but I'd miss getting to throw garbage cans at you," Shizuo laughed.

"And I'd miss all my lovely humans. I wouldn't get to see them if I was in a grave after being fucked to death by a gorgeous monster."

Shizuo eyebrows went up.

"Gorgeous?"

"I don't recall saying anything of the sort," Izaya said. Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"Do you know who brought you here?"

"Not a clue, but when I do find out, they'll have hell to pay," Izaya growled, his eyes growing cold. Shizuo chuckled.

"You can send them to hell after I thank them for putting the infamous Izaya Orihara at my mercy."

"I wasn't at your mercy. I could have escaped anytime," Izaya huffed.

"Sure you weren't flea, sure you weren't." They lay in silence for a few minutes, and then Shizuo spoke. "So what does this make us exactly?"

Izaya shrugged.

"I don't know, fuck buddies maybe?"

"I can deal with that," Shizuo said replied. Suddenly Shizuo's cell phone rang. He picked up and dug through his pants pocket, finally finding the cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello Shizuo, did you enjoy me and Celty's present?"

"IT WAS YOU?" Izaya jumped up from the bed and looked at Shizuo questioningly. 'Shinra' Shizuo mouthed at him.

"Yup, I thought you'd like to take out some stress. I knew you wouldn't kill him of course, you always said you would, but I knew you would miss getting to chase him around."

"When I find you Shinra, you are a dead man," Shizuo growled. Izaya tugged at the phone and Shizuo let it slip from his fingers.

"Make that twice as dead. I'm going to cut you so badly, even Celty won't want to look at you, let alone have sex. I am going to do bad things to you Shinra, very bad things."

"Ah! Izaya! You're alive! I really thought you were a goner!"

Shizuo, whom could hear the whole conversation, growled and ripped the phone out of Izaya's hand.

"I thought you knew I wouldn't kill him!" Shizuo yelled.

"Calm down, Shizuo. I was just kidding. You don't have to worry. Besides didn't you enjoy it?"

"That's none of your fucking business!" Shizuo yelled, pressing the end call button on the phone. Izaya looked at him.

"So… do you want to go another round?"

**AN/ Yeah, I can totally see a sequel for this fic (Unlike my Drarry fic). Maybe showing how life is now that Shizuo and Izaya are whatever they are. Show them starting to care for each other, falling in love. It would definitely have more smut but it would have a crapload of fluff too, and smut, you can never have neough smut. Unless the smut is of your parents, you should avoid that completely. **


End file.
